


I Won't Miss

by dr_aco



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Assassin AU, Assassin Bucky Barnes, Bookshop Owner Steve Rogers, IT - Freeform, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Read, haha enough tags, haha read it, now, read it please - Freeform, you son of a bit- whoops this is supposed to be a PG short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_aco/pseuds/dr_aco
Summary: Stucky Au.One very accidental mistake.Short Story.Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers was in his bookshop, placing books on a high shelf carefully. A man sauntered into his shop, covered in blood from head to toe, causing Steve to freak.

"Buck! What the hell? I just cleaned the floor! No! Don't touch that shelf!" Buck, the man that had walked in, placed his (bloody) hands in the air, smiling.

"Yeesh Steve, if you're so precious about it I'll wash my hands." Steve almost screamed.

"Not in my sink you won't." He yelled, causing Buck's smile to widen into a face-splitting grin. Buck walked out of the shop, the grin plastered to his face.

Bucky Barnes lived with his boyfriend, Steve Rogers, who happened to own a nice, classy apartment near the Roger Book Store, which came quite handy for Bucky when he felt like 'reading a book', aka, stealing a chance to see Steve. Bucky went to the apartment, shedding his clothes and throwing them into the 'bloody clothes' basket.

A shower and a half later, Bucky Barnes was passed out on the sofa, his amputated arm lolling over the edge. Steve had managed to jiggle the door open with his keys, swearing the whole time through. He got the door open, about to exclaim about the locks before he saw Bucky on the couch, passed out. Steve smiled to himself, leaning over Bucky for a quick sniff of his scent. The scent of mangoes.

Steve nudged Buck's shoulder slightly, causing him to startle awake, dopey eyed. Steve smiled at Buck, Steve's smile making Bucky's day.

"Damnit, Cap, you scared me." Bucky rose from the couch, stretching his remaining arm in front of him. He leaned over behind the couch and grabbed his metal replacement. Buck attached it to his arm and used it to help him stand up. With a small peck on Steve's cheek, Bucky walked the kitchen. He looked through the cupboard, checking thoroughly for any scraps that could be made into a surprise dinner. There was nothing in the cupboard, as Bucky soon discovered. Well, that was edible in any way. The contents inside the cupboard included a stale loaf of bread, a mouldy chunk of cheese that had been left out, and an apple that was covered in bruises from Steve's failed home juggling lessons he was teaching to himself. Buck pushed the apple aside, pulling out empty tubs and baskets. After an exasperated sigh, Bucky picked up the phone.

"Hey? Hey, yeah I'd like to order a few pizza's. Yup. Yes. No- I- no... Now come on-... Don't be ru- excuse me? You dare call me a mur-... he hung up on me." Bucky looked at the phone in anger before dialling another number in.

"Buck, maybe I should I order it.." Steve grabbed for the phone, but Buck jumped out of the way, smirking. "Buck..."

"Heelloo? Ees thees Reenees peeza? wheet? Nee, thees ees neet Beacky Bernes. Wheet? Nee, Ser! OH MY GOD! Second time... IN A ROW!" Steve took the phone from Bucky, rolling his eyes in a humorous way. He dialled another number.

"Hey Max. Yeah, the usual, cheese pizza and a seafood pizza. Thanks, see you soon." He placed the phone down as Bucky stormedover to the couch and angrily threw himself down, an frown gracing his face. "Come on Buck. Don't be angry." Bucky ignored Steve, staring at the TV screen, which wasn't on.

"Come on Buck, don't be so angry." Bucky mimicked Steve, scooting over when Steve sat next to him. Steve gave a loud laugh, pulling Bucky towards him and kissing him on the jaw, letting his warmth spread throughout Bucky. Bucky tried to hide his smile, but grabbed Steve and forced him to hover above.

The pizza was forgotten about and the door was never answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky woke up to Steve curled around him, caught up in the sheets. Buck smiled as he sneaked out of the bed. He slipped on his uniform quietly, adorning each item like it was air. He gave a last, quick glance at the mop of blonde hair splayed across the pillows before leaving. He grabbed his arm from the kitchen counter, and jumped to see Steve standing at the door.

"Going somewhere?" He smirked, taking Buck into his arms. They had a moments hug, before Buck got away. Steve gave a small yell to the figure that was Bucky disappearing down the hall. "Don't miss!" He called out, their little inside joke.

"I won't!" Bucky called back.

He left the house and headed towards the tunnel behind the bridge, near their house. There awaited a black duffle bag, filled with guns and an information folder. Bucky opened the folder, and a description of a man was inside. No photo. Bucky was used to this amount of secrecy, though. Most people didn't add names or photos, too scared it could be traced back to them somehow. It never was.

Bucky loaded the guns and read all the details, imprinting them into his brain. Gold hair. Blue eyes. Muscly. Handsome. Will be wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Will be by the chemist. Easy. There was only one chemist in town, and Bucky new the perfect place to set up.

It took him ten minutes to get to the top of the old hotel from the bridge. Another five to set up guns, and around three hours to wait for the right guy.

To distract himself from the job, Bucky would usually plan new ways to surprise Steve, play pranks on Steve, or how to convince the pizzeria he was innocent. A blatant lie, yes, but for pizza, Bucky would, quite literally, kill for it if it was the best in the next 200 mile radius.

Bucky eyed every blonde man that walked down the street, checking for a blue shirt and black pants.

Over a hundred blonde men in either blue shirts, or black pants walked by. None with the winning combo, unfortunately. One thing Buck had learnt during his assassin years was to never ask why someone wanted someone else dead, or what lead up to that point in their lives that they were desperate enough to pay a large sum of money to murder.

Bucky couldn't help but get out a small piece of paper and start on the shopping list, checking the crowd every five seconds for blonde men in blue shirts and black pants.

Half way through the list, Bucky saw him. A tall, muscular man in a bright blue shirt and black pants. Buck prepared himself for the shot, taking aim. In a split second the bullet fired and the man was on the floor, face up.

"No..." Bucky cried out silently. He jumped from his position and ran down the stairs to the man. He was already dead. Bucky only ever needed one bullet. One shot. The bullet had gone right through the middle of his forehead. A perfect killing shot through the man's brain. Bucky ran onto the street, jumping over cars and knocking over pedestrians. The only thing he could focus on was the crowd building around the dead man.

"Steve!" He screamed, as he approached the lifeless body. He pushed through, shoving anyone in his way aside.

"Steve..." He was getting quieter with each call. Eventually only Bucky's lips moved. "Steve." Bucky Barnes was in the middle of the path, outside Steve's bookshop. Next to the chemist. The crowd was growing, more people urging to see what had happened. Who had died.

"Steve. Please don't be dead. No, don't. You can't. You promised, all those years ago, what was it? I don't know, I can't think... Please. You said, promised, to stay with me till the end of the line." Bucky whimpered. "God damn it, Steve! I don't care if this is the end of your line, it ain't the end of mine! Get up god damn it! Get up, soldier!" Bucky leaned over Steve and wiped away an imaginary tear. Another imaginary tear fell from the sky.

"Please, Steve." Bucky leaned in, hugging Steve and giving him a lingering kiss on the forehead. "Please." Another whisper escaped from the wind. "I promised. I promised I wouldn't miss."

Bucky leaned back and stared at Steve's bloody face, only suddenly realising how peaceful he looked. Like he was sleeping.

It took an hour before Bucky accepted what he had done. He decided to close Steve's eyes.

He got home late, drunken. An invisible voice scolded him.

"Buck, you shouldn't drink so much."

A not so imaginary tear fell from what seemed an impossible place.


	3. Epilogue

Bucky Barnes was an average guy, if you excused his past. He seemed normal and happy to those who didn't know him. He lived only a moments walk from his work, a bookshop he inherited willingly, and during his time working there, he had learned to keep his balance with only one arm.

On the front window of his bookshop, stood a photo of a striking-featured, blonde man with brilliant blue eyes.

He is the reason Bucky Barnes will never find love again.

He is also the reason Bucky Barnes held on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whoops my hand slipped


End file.
